Anhelado
by TheLoveOfAWoman
Summary: Elena ingresa a trabajar a la empresa Salvatore con el deseo de enfrentarse a su más grande miedo: Damon Salvatore, con quien compartió una historia en el pasado que cree haber superado. Para colmo está a punto de casarse con Stefan, pero sus planes se ven interrumpidos de una manera inesperada. ¿Conseguirá Elena sobrevivir a su nueva vida y, con ello, al poderoso CEO?


"¿¡Cómo pudo decirme eso!? ¿¡Cómo pudo!? "

Esas frases martillaban en la cabeza de Elena una y otra vez, atormentándola desde que había salido desde su casa hacia su nuevo trabajo.

Estacionó su automóvil en el primer espacio que vio disponible y suspiró. No podía dejar de pensar en los acontecimientos que habían tenido cabida en la noche anterior. Si bien era cierto que el pasado no se podía borrar, justamente eso era, pasado. Stefan no podía atentar contra eso y arruinarle su futuro, ¡claro que no!

Apagó el coche, suspiró y se bajó. Desde su posición, observó el impotente edificio de que se alzaba con fiereza en aquel sofisticado barrio. Era cierto que en toda su vida nunca había visto algo tan grande así. Y era relativamente nuevo, pues tan solo tenía tres años.

Sintió la falta de aire en su pecho cuando se acercó a las puertas y éstas se abrieron para ella. Se acomodó un poco el cabello y se acercó hacia la recepcionista, quien al parecer revisaba unas cosas en su computadora. Ver a la mujer tan calma y ella tan alterada le hizo tomar una decisión: Aclararía las cosas con Stefan. No podía soportar estar peleada con la persona que en dos meses se convertiría en su esposo, y más por algo tan tonto como eso.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarla, señorita? — Dijo la recepcionista dibujando una fina sonrisa en su rostro que remarcó las arrugas que tenía. A la castaña se le hacía conocida. — ¿Nos conocemos?

Elena la escudriñó por un momento detenidamente. Luego curvó un poco la boca, intentando hacerle creer a la señora que todo en su vida era perfecto, y finalmente se decidió por hablar.

— Soy la nueva empleada de este lugar. Me dijeron que sería la asistente personal de…. — intentó recordar el nombre — ¿Matt Donovan, puede ser?

— Sí, el señor Donovan trabaja para nosotros, puede que sea él — explicó calmadamente — Si me dice su nombre, quizá podamos llegar a un acuerdo de quien se trata.

Elena hizo una mueca que detonó vergüenza, ¡eso es lo primero que le tendría que haber dicho!

— Soy Elena Gilbert.

— ¡Oh! — La recepcionista se levantó de repente, mostrando estupor en sus ojos. Luego sonrió ampliamente — ¡sabía que te conocía de algún lado, pequeña! Bueno, en realidad de fotografías.

La chica lo pensó un poco.

— No entiendo. — Confesó — ¿dónde vio fotos mías?

La mujer soltó una carcajada sonora.

— En la casa del señor Salvatore. Me contó que se está por casar con su hermano, ¡felicitaciones!

Elena se quedó paralizada y sintió un vuelco en el corazón al escuchar el apellido de la persona que la había atormentado por largas noches de su vida. Hacía mucho que no se sentía así de ansiosa, pero sabía que tenía que superarlo a como de lugar. Agradeció que, según lo que había escuchado, Damon era una persona que no le gustaba la compañía, al menos no en su trabajo, y que era muy raro que cruzara palabra con alguno de los empleados de la empresa que no fuera su secretaria privada. Incluso Caroline, una amiga de ella que trabajaba allí y le había averiguado todo lo necesario para empezar a formar parte de esta, le había dicho que a pesar de que ella había empezado a trabajar allí desde sus inicios, nunca se había cruzado con Damon.

Elena se había sentido aliviada al escuchar eso. Había pocas cosas en el mundo que la podían hacer sentir como una rata insignificante sin siquiera pretenderlo, y una de ellas era él. Él y las palabras de desprecio que le había dicho Stefan al enterarse que trabajaría en la misma empresa que su hermano. Y el enojo que sentía cada vez que recordaba lo que le había hecho. Pero quería perdonarlo, porque se estaba a punto de casar, y no podía llegar al altar haciendo meses que no le hablaba a su novio. Era verdad que ellos pocas veces peleaban, pero esta había sido una de esas en las que sacas todo el odio que tienes dentro, y de paso le echas cosas en la cara que nunca te atreves a decirle.

Cuando se quitó de sus pensamientos, pudo observar la cara ansiosa de la administradora que aún esperaba una respuesta. Elena tragó saliva para contener el enojo que la carcomía cada vez que pensaba en lo que había pasado con su futuro esposo y sonrió.

— Muchas gracias. En verdad, estoy muy contenta.

— Eso dices, pero te ves alterada — la vio como esperando una respuesta ante esa suposición. La mujer tan solo soltó una carcajada para luego decir— : supongo que estás estresada por los preparativos de la boda, ¿no? Te entiendo totalmente, yo estaba igual. Lástima que tanto cansancio para nada, ahora estoy divorciada y él se marchó… — hizo una suave pausa — con otro hombre — y volvió a reír.

Elena la miró extrañada, no sabía si seguirle el juego o decirle que lo lamentaba.

— No te preocupes cariño, ahora me da gracia.

Entonces finalmente supo que debía sonreír.

— Seguro que sí. — Dijo finalmente.

Hubo silencio mientras la secretaria revisaba los papeles en busca del apellido Gilbert. La castaña se distrajo mirando cada detalle de la planta baja, demasiado impecable y nueva. Los pisos eran blancos y brillaban, seguramente había una empleada que los estaba controlando y limpiando todo el tiempo. Sabiendo cómo era Damon –O al menos cómo ella lo recordaba- era seguro que tuviera uno de los mejores servicios de limpieza contratados para el lugar. Recordaba claramente cuando él solía acomodarle el desorden en su casa cuando ella se distraía, era algo que la hacía reír, que le resultaba curioso… Entonces se dio una bofetada mental a sí misma. No debía de pensar en él. No debía de pensar en el pasado. Su presente y futuro era lo que importaba ahora.

Miró a la recepcionista de reojo mientras al parecer ultimaba unos detalles. Elena se dio cuenta que ese era un nuevo capítulo en la historia de su vida. Las cosas nunca serían lo mismo, sabía en lo que se estaba adentrando al buscar empleo en ese lugar, lo sabía; la nostalgia, el pasado, los celos de su futuro esposo, todo se amontonaría sobre ella. Pero no le importaba, o más bien, quería enfrentarse a eso. Necesitaba enfrentarse a eso. No podía seguir quedándose con los brazos cruzados mientras el mundo seguía girando.

— Efectivamente — pronunció la mujer — usted trabajará para el señor Donovan. Es un buen hombre, le va a encantar. — Hizo una pausa y soltó una leve carcajada — en el sentido de que es buena persona.

Elena asintió con la cabeza y le agradeció. La recepcionista le indicó que tendría que subir al piso número doce, el penúltimo, y que ahí la secretaria personal de Matt la estaría esperando.

Subió al ascensor, intentando mantener la calma mientras presionaba el número correspondiente. Se miró en el espejo de atrás y volvió a acomodarse su largo y castaño cabello, para luego verificar que el maquillaje estuviese perfecto. Finalmente, escuchó el timbre que indicaba que había llegado a su destino. Cuando las puertas grises brillantes se abrieron, todo lo que Elena pudo ver fue el piso y la pared completamente blancos, con una larga alfombra azul que daba hacia un escritorio de madera donde se encontraba una secretaria sonriente esperándola.

Se acercó lo más calmada que pudo, y la rubia le sonrió.

— Nos alegra que pueda acompañarnos en un momento así, Señorita Gilbert. Mi nombre es Rebekah Mikelson.

La secretaria tenía un acento inglés inconfundible, y Elena pudo identificar al instante que no eran de esas personas que sonreían mucho, pues cuando lo hacía, se notaba en demasía que estaba fingiendo.

— Un gusto en conocerla, Rebekah — devolvió el gesto.

— Igualmente. El señor Donovan la está esperando adentro, él será quien le dará las indicaciones sobre qué tiene que hacer y espero que juntos puedan llegar a un acuerdo. Él es un hombre muy agradable, no tiene de qué preocuparse. Yo estaré aquí por cuestiones administrativas, si es que me necesita. — La rubia tomó un poco de aire. Y finalmente, en tono de complicidad, dijo — : ¿Sabe? Usted debe ser muy buena en lo que hace, porque apenas entrar en esta empresa y ya estar trabajando con el señor Donovan… Tienes que ser muy habilidosa para eso.

Elena no supo en ese momento si Rebekah le estaba insinuando que había hecho algo sucio para conseguir su puesto o realmente la estaba admirando. Por un momento, se sintió intimidada. Ella realmente no se sentía la gran cosa para que alguien hablara así de ella. Después, recordó a Stefan volviéndose loco la noche anterior, diciéndole un montón de cosas hirientes y que al ir a esa empresa, estaba atentando contra él. Pero esto no tenía nada que ver con él. Y Damon ya no tenía nada que ver con ella. La razón por la cual consiguió ese puesto tan rápido… No lo sabía. Y la verdad, no estaba segura si quería explicaciones.

Elena miró hacia el piso mientras Rebekah anunciaba a Matt que su nueva asistente estaba por entrar.

Al recibir la orden, entró despacio hasta la oficina, intentando parecer lo más elegante posible. El señor Donovan se paró al instante de verla, y lo primero que Elena notó fue una sonrisa muy gentil en sus labios. Eso la tranquilizó. Realmente parecía una buena persona. El hombre se acercó a ella, que permanecía parada de espaldas a la puerta y le ofreció la mano.

— Un gusto en conocerla, señorita Gilbert. Yo soy Matt Donovan, seguramente mi secretaria le habló de mí. Por favor, tome asiento.

— Un gusto también, señor Donovan.

El hombre la guió hacia el asiento que se encontraba al otro lado del escritorio, corriéndole la silla generosamente, gesto que ella agradeció con una sonrisa. Matt se sentó en su puesto y se quedó observándola por un corto periodo de tiempo.

— Es bueno que esté aquí, ¿sabe? En realidad, usted se merece un puesto mejor que este. He oído maravillas.

Elena dibujó una sonrisa vergonzosa en sus labios, miró fugazmente hacia el piso, para luego volver su vista al hombre.

— Oh, no lo dije para hacerle sentir así — curvó un poco la boca— es que… Ya sabe, usted viene de una de las competencias. Incluso si llevamos poco tiempo en la industria del juego, nos hemos sabido ganar nuestro puesto. Pero siempre he oído hablar sobre usted.

La mujer dudó unos segundos antes de comentar:

— ¿Sabe? Gracias. Estaba en dudas sobre cómo conseguí este puesto. No sé si será por eso, pero al menos sé que soy aunque sea un poco buena en lo que hago.

— Es por eso. Y eres muy buena, no te tires para atrás.

A Elena le resultó rara la informalidad y cómo Matt había empezado a tutearla de un momento al otro. Pero le gustó. Se sentía mucho más segura de sí misma que hace algunos, y ahora estaba segura que seguiría con ese trabajo sin importarle las consecuencias.

Ambos siguieron conversando por un largo rato. Primero, Matt le comentó como le gustaba manejarse con su asistente y qué cosas le correspondía hacer. Él era… Democrático. Al parecer, le gustaba mucho comentar con otros colegas antes de tomar una decisión importante y escuchaba todas las opiniones posibles al respecto, incluso las de su asistente personal. Decía, también, que ella iba a ser su más grande apoyo durante todo ese tiempo, gracias a que confiaba que era muy inteligente y dispuesta a hacer lo necesario ante situaciones problemáticas.

La conversación, luego de un tiempo, se tornó algo más personal. Elena le contó que faltaba poco para que se casara y Matt no se vio para nada sorprendido. Al parecer, como le había dicho, una mujer como ella seguramente tendría a muchas personas rendidas a sus pies. Él le comentó que también estaba en una relación seria pero no quiso revelar detalles de quién se trataba. Elena se sintió un poco culpable al hablar de cuestiones personales en el trabajo, pero él le aclaró que fue un acuerdo de los dos y que nunca pudo trabajar con alguien sin siquiera conocer algo mínimo sobre ellos. Finalmente, Donovan le dijo que lo llamara por su nombre y que podía tutearlo, que la confianza con su asistente, para él, era lo más importante.

Elena salió encantada a las ocho de la noche del edificio . Con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro, subió a su automóvil y se dirigió camino a casa. Se sentía feliz y conforme consigo misma por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo en su vida, y no tenía miedo en demostrarlo. Al llegar a casa, hablaría con Stefan. Le explicaría que iba a ser muy difícil que viera a Damon durante su tiempo de trabajo, y que, de todos modos, que era con él quien se iba a casar, no con otra persona.

Estacionó el auto en el garaje de casa, intentando no hacer mucho ruido. Sin embargo, al bajarse y dirigirse a la puerta de entrada, algo le resultó extraño. La casa estaba con las luces apagadas, como si nadie estuviera ahí o como si Stefan estuviera durmiendo, pero era muy temprano. Notó que los vidrios temblaban y hacían ruido, como si la música estuviera muy fuerte dentro.

Elena encarnó las cejas en un gesto extrañada, la situación se estaba tornando muy extraña. Puso la llave y la giró, abriendo la puerta muy lentamente.

Como lo sospechaba, el volumen de la música estaba alto, y sonaba una canción de rock que no llegaba a reconocer bien.

— ¿Stefan? — Dijo en voz alta sin conseguir respuesta alguna.

Caminó lentamente por la casa mirando hacia todos lados. Encontró latas de cerveza tiradas cerca del sofá y cuatro botellas de vodka tiradas con la mitad tomada en cada una de ellas. Al mirar detrás del sillón, encontró un whisky que guardaba desde hace mucho tiempo en su armario, pero que nunca había abierto.

Elena se mordió el labio inferior y volvió a mirar las botellas de alcohol con preocupación.

¿Qué rayos había sucedido mientras estaba fuera, en el trabajo?

Lentamente, se dirigió a la habitación de ambos y abrió la puerta con cuidado. Al hacerlo, pudo escuchar cómo arrastraba algunas botellas que se encontraban esparcidas detrás de ella.

Dentro, Stefan se encontraba con el torso desnudo y una sábana cubriéndole hasta la cadera. Él levantó lentamente la cabeza, y al ver a Elena, el estupor se reflejó en sus ojos.

— ¿E-Elena? — Pudo pronunciar a duras penas, totalmente borracho.

— ¿Stefan? ¿Qué haces? — Preguntó preocupada.

Estaba a punto de acercársele, pero cuando dio el primer paso, la puerta del baño de la habitación se abrió rápidamente. Elena miró hacía esa dirección y de adentro, salió una chica de cabello ondulado y negro, desnuda, con una botella de champagne en la mano.

— ¿¡Listo para la segunda ronda, corazón!? — Pronunció entusiasmada, sin reparar en que había alguien más en la habitación.

Al ver a Stefan mirando atónito hacia adelante, la extraña volteó lentamente la cabeza…

A Elena se le cortó la respiración.


End file.
